Christmas special
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: After the invasion at the award ceremony something awkward happens between Shego and Drakken. Will Kim's party make them realise something. Will a sertan Green giant want revnge? AGAIN! Mainly S/D fluff and some KP and RS 3 RUBISH AT SUMMARYS JUST READ - Fred out
1. Prologue

Christmas special

Prologue

Looking on at the blue man coming towards the podium she stood at she smiled warmly at him.

"Congrats Dr. D." She said, accidentally into the mike. He walked a up to her, grinning like a child on Christmas eve. She looked at the applauding crowd. Dementor, Monkey fist, who was now a stone statue, and Duff. Then there was a loud "BOO-YA Dr. D!" from the sky, she looked up, her green dress shifting as she laughed, seeing Ron Stoppable accompanied by Kimmie attached to a jet pack. He beamed with here. Suddenly something wrapped itself around her waist. She gasped in shock looking down to see one of Drakkens vines drawing her closer to him. She was struggling against them, but then her foot slipped and she unintentionally slammed into him. her hand where on his chest trying to push away as a dark green blush crept up her cheeks.

"Ohh! I KNEW IT!" Ron Stoppable shouted over the cheers of 'AWW!'

She sighed in relief as the vines began to release themselves. Abruptly they tightened as fast as lightning causing for her lips to crash against his.

Her eyes widened, as did his, they couldn't move. After about a minute the vines decided they'd had enough and let them go. She looked way her forest green eyes staring at her feet as she handed him the award. As soon as she was allowed she rushed off the stage and flagged down a taxi back home.

"Were to go Miss Shego?" the driver asked.

"The lair." She said blankly staring into know were thinking of nothing but the kiss. She walked in the door and turned on the TV, then a picture of her and Drakken KISSING appeared on the screen.

"Oh no!" she gasped, she'd completely forgotten about the press! Five seconds later there was a phone call; she picked up the landline only to hear-

"OH MY GOD! Your on TV kissing Dr. D!" Hego, Mego and Wego screamed into the phone. Her free hand glowed green.

"Shut it dweebs!" she hissed.

"Your KISSING him!" Hego shouted.

"Say it louder I don't think someone in the north pole quite heard you!" she yelled.

"I thought you were just his 'henchwoman'!" Mego mocked. Shego growled at him a and was now holding a pile of ash that was a pillow. 'Oh great!' She thought.

"Oh just shut it Mego I don't like Dr D like that he's my boss and that was an accident he has no control over the flower things and it was not his fault." She huffed.

"So sis are ya conning home for Christmas?" Wego asked. 'Thank God for the Tweebs' Shego thought.

"Well I dunno. I think Kimmie said something about a party but I'd better check." She sighed heavily, she was usually social with her brothers but today she just needed time to think. "Hey look I need to get some ... milk! Yes milk we need milk."

"So you have to go?" Wego asked.

"Yes Tweebs." Shego chuckled using Kimmie' s knick name for her brothers. "Bye."

"See ya." Then the line event dead...

* * *

**A/N heyya soooooo this is my first KP fic... I love Sheken (Shego and Dr D) I think they're cute together. So-called**

_Hey my sis is a little weird I don't even know why she's writing this but I find it amusing that she chose this out of other stuff in the word. Ha anyway - George out_

**So anyway moving on. I hope you like plz pm or review me... So ya - Fred ha left the ... um what led you call this? Um Fred has left the pixlated building. **


	2. Her protector

Chapter 1

Shego had been avoiding Dr Drakken for the last few days. Ever since the award ceremony she just stayed in her room listening to music.

On the third day she woke up and got ready to go out. She needed to speak to someone. Preferably Kim.

She crept out her door and through the living room, she had was almost across the room then she heard a loud 'Um!' she turned around to see Drakken.

"Well, um hey Dr. D!" she said in the high pitched voice she only used when she was very nervous.

"So where ya going?" he asked fiddling with some ray gun from his earlier plots.

"Um out … to buy some … milk." She lied. He looked irritated about something, in his own Drakken-y way but still it disturbed her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked twiddling with her greeny-black hair in her fingers.

"Well I just … you know Miss Possible's Christmas party?" He asked looking at his feet.

"Um yeah, yeah. Let me guess you wanna know if I'm going?" he nodded sheepishly. "Yeah I'm going. You?"

"Uh hu. So are you gunna walk there? I mean we could go … together … if you wanted." He stifled gulping nervously.

"Well we're both going to the same place; it would be silly not to go together. I mean, we're not going _together_ but we're taking the same transport." Shego ranted, unusually nervous herself.

"Yeah, so um … so what have you done the last couple of days?"

"Well I found that book 'Alice in wonderland' And I started reading it." Drakken just stared at her.

"You read a book?"

"Reading."

"Oh anyway so you said you were going shopping?"

"Yeah, and I might as well get a dress for the party, you know I wanna look nice."

"Yes, um, yes-," he was cut off by a loud knock at the door. 'Saved by the door!' Shego thought, rushing to see who was there. She opened the door to see a mass of browny-red hair.

"Oh Kim, you're here, what ya doing?" Shego asked.

"I came to see you! Wade beeped me that you had some Dra- I mean Dress problems!" Kim stifled as she saw Drakken looking wide-eyed at her.

"Um c'mon, the shops wont stay open forever." Shego grabbed Kim's arm and hurried out the door, "Bye Dr. D!" she flung over her shoulder whilst shoving Kim into her purple car. Once they were safely in and buckled up, Kim turned to Shego.

"What was that about?" she asked raising a brow. Shego fiddle with her fingers.

"I um well … remember the award ceremony … I've been in my room ever since." She admitted.

"What? But why?" Kim asked stunned.

"I feel awkward around him." Shego shrugged. Kim put the key in the engine and the drove off into town. "So where are we going?" asked Shego.

"To buy us some dresses." Kim smiled at the woman next to her, "And you some confidence."

The girls arrived at the mall and went into the best dress shop in Middleton 'Dress it up!'

"What colours do you think look good on me?" Shego asked.

"Well, mostly greens, blacks, a white might be ok." Shego nodded, those were the colours she liked. She saw a beautiful turquoise green dress that would come just above her knees and had a side slit with a sapphire clasp, it had a blue chiffon belt on it with some sapphires in the middle that looked like the clasp on the side slit. Shego held the dress to her body and looked in the mirror. She heard a gasp and saw Kim in the mirror behind her staring it awe at the dress.

"Wow!" she rushed forward and squealed like a school girl, well actually like a just-graduated school girl. "Go try it on!"

Shego was shoved into the changing rooms against her will and told sternly to put the dress on. She slipped off her black pants and green top and let the dress hug her hips. She opened the door timidly and heard a sharp intake of breath, Kim was gawking at her.

"Wow Shego! You look … gorgeous!"

"I always do!" She smiled a little of her old self coming back as she changed back in to her normal outfit.

"So what are you gunna wear?" she asked inspecting her finger nails as if there was nothing else to do.

"I already have my dress; I think you'll like it." Kim smiled then, for the third time, she gasped. "Christmas eve is tomorrow!"

"Well done genus!" Shego paid for the dress and the headed for the car.

"Well I still haven't wrapped Ron's present!"

"Oh shitake mushrooms! I haven't got Drakken a present!" she literally face-palmed and asked Kim to take her to the conference room at Smarty-marts. She Jumped out the car and bounded into Mr. Marts room.

"Hey!" he scowled at her, "You're that girl I had a date with!"

"Yeah! I need a favour! Can you get me-," she whispered into his ear what she wanted and his eyes widened.

"But- but- but!" he stammered, "I can't get one of them!"

"But it's for my um… Boyfr- I mean friend!"

"Oh well fine I'll have it to you tomorrow morning." She grinned at him and pecked him on the cheek and literally skipped out the room

She got back to the house to find Drakken at the kitchen table hunched over something, mumbling to himself.

"Hey Drakken!" Shego said, cheerily.

"AHH!" he flipped around in his seat shoving the thing behind his back. "Shego you're back! You scared me! Why must you move so quietly? You're like a cat!"

"What you hiding?" she asked trying to peep around him.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Shego grinned.

"Well surely if it's nothing then I can see?" she smirked at him.

"Shego!" he growled, "What did we say about the mocking?"

"I have no idea!"

"Oh! Care to explain why I got a call from Ron about some date he and Kim were supposed to go on?"

"I'm afraid I can't explain myself, sir, because I am not myself right now, you see!" Drakken chuckled.

"I see you're into 'Alice in wonderland'?"

"Yeah I guess it's all just crazy and messed up, kinda like my life." She shrugged.

"Wait on second!" Drakken grabbed the 'thing' rushed off somewhere and came back, gesturing her to sit down.

"You see you know a lot about me but I never took the time to know you."

"You wanna know about _my_ messed up life?" she asked, "I thought you never really wanted to know anything, that's why I didn't tell you."

"Well I guess I was a bit caught up in my schemes but tell me know, I _want_ to know."

She smiled at him, he smiled at her.

"Ok, so let's start from high school, I was a sophomore when this-," she made her hands glow with green flames, "Happened, well you know about the meteor hitting us but after then I was known as the freak. Everyone hated me, thought I was weird, thought if they were nice to me or something I'd blow them into the next galaxy. I was a bit of a loner, then Johnny Peterson came, he asked me out, I was in what a teenager calls love. We were sweat-hearts. If I've learnt anything since then is that Love is unconditional, you can't escape it. When your heart is broken it stays like that for a long time. A really long time," She paused, Drakken didn't say anything, this was the first time he had heard Shego talk like that. "So we went on with our lives, we went to Jnr prom together but then he got ill, really ill. He was going to die and I knew it. So I took him to where the meteor landed hoping it would save him. And it did." She was almost on the verge of tears now, but she was a strong girl. "It saved his life. I saved his life. Then how does her repay me? He leaves me for some girl that was prettier than me. I was crushed. That's when I changed, I grew my hair out, ditched my glasses, yes I wore glasses, and changed my clothing. Instead of my normal dresses I wore jeans and greens mostly. That's why I specialize in evil. He turned me. Something happened that night the night I saved him; I changed, for the worst." She finished her story and unusual tear slipped out of her eyes.

"Doyouwantahug?" Drakken asked rushing the words.

"What?" Shego sniffed and looked at him through teary eyes.

"Do you want a hug? My mother always used to say a hug solves everything." He mumbled.

"That would be nice." She smiled weakly and stood up. Drakken did the same and held out his arms. He never really was the huggy type but he seemed happy to offer one when needed. They stayed there for what seemed like hours , him holding her, protecting her from the wold around them. She, for now, was safe…

**A/N SO there we go a little bit of fluff there thank god George aint here – FRED OUT!**


	3. Pink poodles or Drink noodles

Chapter 2

She lay in a very awkward situation. She was snuggled up to Dr. D, in his arms, on the couch. To the eye of onlookers this would be somewhat cute, but to her it was weird. In a good kind of way. I guess you could call it almost-comfortable. Her back was stiff from lying in the position for so long and eyes heavy from the lack of actual sleep.

"Aw look at them KP." cooed none other than Ron Stoppable.

"I know but I don't think they know that they're cuddling." whispered Kim.

"I know." Shego muttered.

"What?" Ron asked incredulously.

"I fell asleep. And – YAWN – I was upset last night."

"About what?"

"Something that happened ages ago. I got upset and he gave me a hug. I felt better and we started to watch some TV." she explained, blinking rabidly to get the sleep from her eyes. She tried to move herself but she didn't want to wake him.

"Can you help me?" she asked Kim.

"Yeah. Um let's try this." She lifted his arm and it made an escape root for Shego. She swiftly moved from the settee and perched on the arm as Kim let Drakken go. He mumbled something in his sleep and his nose twitched.

"Did he say pink poodles or drink noodles?" Shego laughed quietly at the sleeping genius and sighed.  
"Shego? Are you and Drakken a … thing?" Kim asked. Shego's head snapped up.

"No." She said a note of sadness in her voice.

"But you want to be?" finished Ron. Shego half nodded half shook her head.

"Yes. No. Maybe I don't know. I Love him but I don't Love him. I don't know if I love him or not it's hard to explain." Shego sighed heavily and massaged her temples.

"So the party's tonight Hu?"

"Yeah. You and Drakken going together?" Ron asked.

"Kind of. We're going _there _together but not going there _together_."

"Well I think he might say _something_ when he sees you in that dress." Kim winked at Shego and she laughed.

"Kimmie when have I not charmed men that same age as me." Kim looked at her confused.

"How old _are_ you two?"

"I'm 30. He is about 32."

"WHAT?! I thought you were about my parents' age!" Ron said.

"Do I want to know how old they are?" Shego asked dryly.

"Probably not. But you know not that old as far as parents go." He contemplated for a moment.

"Yeah you don't wanna know." Something squirmed in his pocket and he popped the button revealing Rufus.

"Hiyya!" he squeaked.

"Hey little buddy." Shego smiled at the naked mole rat and started to laugh.

"Shego, whatcha laughing at?" Ron asked sceptically.

"Oh nothing. Something just came to mind that's all. Well I'm gunna get a couple hours sleep and then I'm gunna primp myself. So Miss Priss, buffoon. I'm off."

"You still don't know my name? STILL?!" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yes I know your name. It's Ron! Now if you don't mind I need sleep." Kim dragged Ron out.

"Bye Shego!" she heard the car pull out the driveway and they zoomed off.

"Who'd they get in here anyway?" she shrugged at her own question and traipsed in to her room setting her new alarm to 2pm. It was 10am now so that gave her four hours of rest. She yawned heavily and flopped into her bed not bothering to get changed.

She was awoken by a loud knock. She jumped up, hands blazing as she threw a plasma ball at the door. She then groaned and got up.

"Shego? Sorry to wake you a parcel came for you they need your signature." Her eyes widened.

"OH! Yes that … um … thingy. Stay here." she ran to the door signed the paper and rushed into her room slamming the front door on the way. She looked at the clock, 12am. She still had 2 hours of golden sleep.

"What's that parcel?" Drakken asked pryingly. Shego shoved the package behind her back.

"Nothing. Nothing at all!" she mimicked Drakken from when he was in the kitchen form the other day.

"Shego are you mocking me?" he made a growling sound (Y'know the sound he makes whenever anyone annoys him).

"No! I'm not mocking you!" she said sarcastically. He made the growling sound again and stalked out the room. Shego smirked and shoved the package in her wardrobe next to her dress.

"I'll wrap it a later." She murmured snuggling under the covers.

The alarm went off and the jumped up send in a plasma blast, melting the fifth alarm clock that week. She groaned and rubbed her head. She got up and run a bath, the tubs were rather large about the sized of a small Jacuzzi, she wrapped herself in a robe and decided to go get something for lunch. As she walked into the lounge she heard voices.

"Dr. D?" She asked approaching the couch. She saw Drakken turn around.

"Shego!?" he spluttered, she remembered she was still in her bath robe.  
"Drewbie? Is this your girlfriend?" a woman asked. Shego flushed a dark-ish green.

"No I'm not his girlfriend; I'm just his … well partner in business." She stuttered.

"Um deary why are you in a bath robe?" the woman asked. Shego's cheeks went darker as she realized 'Drewbie' staring.

"I was about to have a bath, to get ready for the Possible's Christmas party." Shego explained.

"Oh I was just here to wish Drewbie a merry Christmas."

"Yes um Shego this is my mother, mother this is Shego." Drakken said.

"A little late for that Drewbie." Shego tried hard not to snigger at the new nickname she could tease him about. "Well I better go get my lunch then I'll get ready for the party. Goodbye Miss Lipsky, Drewbie." Shego vaguely waved and swiftly moved into the kitchen. She got two slices of bread some ham and a bowl of lettuce. Why lettuce she didn't know, probably because it was green most of the vegetables she ate were green. She turned around to see Drakken standing awkwardly at the door.

"Yes?" she asked irritably.

"Um I came to get some coffee, Mother wanted some." Shego sat down at the table whilst Drakken filled the coffee machine.

"Um… did Kim Possible and … um name escapes me…" he tapped his chin thoughtfully.  
"Ron." Shego stated dryly rolling her eyes at him.

"YES! Ron Stappable?"

"_Stop_pable." She corrected.

"Yes… did they stop by? Ron called by yesterday whilst you were shopping and said they were going to stop by today and to see if Kim was here."

"Yes whilst we were asleep on the couch. You were so fast asleep we had to move your arm for me to get out. It was actually quiet funny." Shego laughed. The coffee maker finished its cycle and he poured two cups.

"Want some?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Sure why not?" he passed her a cup and she sipped it carefully as so not to burn her tongue. Drakken was just leaving the room when something sprang to her mind.

"Hey Dr. D!" he turned, "Call Kim and ask if she can come over for a while before the party for me will ya?"

"Yes, sure." He nodded and walked out the door.


	4. Mothers intuition

Christmas special

Chapter 3

Dr. Drakken's POV

I walked out the kitchen with to cups of steaming hot coffee. I passed one to mother and sat down.

"I need to make a call for Shego." I muttered picking up the phone. I dialled the number and as it was ringing I thought about my partner. How she had come upset the night before, how I wanted to punch that Johnny into the next galaxy. I narrowed my eyes thinking about how much he'd hurt Shego, how dejected she looked telling me that story, she looked as if no-ne could ever want her ever again. But she was wrong. I wanted her, I wanted to love her. To care for her. I wanted for her to love me back. I wanted to hold her in my arms at night. I wanted her to smile at me, unlike the small smirks she gave everybody else. I wanted all her love. I jumped when the buffoon answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello, um …. RON! That's it Ron!" I smiled smugly at myself for remembering.

"You STILL don't know my name? STILL?!" he asked incredulously. I shrugged.

"Yes I just said it." there was a pause and a loud sigh.

"Whatever, what do ya need Drakken?" he asked offhandedly.

"Well could I get Miss Possible please?"

"Which one?" I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Your girlfriend." I said in a monotone.

"Oh right yeah, cool, yeah." There was a pause then, "Hello Kim Possible here! What's the sitch?"

"Hello Kimberley, Shego said she wanted you to come round later is that alright?" I heard a very, VERY high pitched squeal at the other end of the phone.

"Sure yeah that'd be good, Ohh! I can't wait to see your face!"

"Hu?" I asked, "My face? What do you mean?"

"Well er… um…. GOTTA GO BYE!" the phone line went dead. I scowled and put the reviver back on the stand. Must be a teenager thing? I shrugged turning back to my mother.

"So Drewbie, who was that?"

"My old nemesis." I'd told my mother about the whole evil, Kim Possible, world domination thing.

"Oh why? Oh was it about Shego? Are she and Kimmie friends?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I guess you could say that." A sarcastic voice said from the door-way. "Well I'm gunna be in the bath, if Miss Priss comes before I'm out just send her to my room." I nodded as she walked in the direction of the hall. I smiled as she shut the door and looked at my mother.

"I'm going to go and get ready for the party." She informed me. I shrugged and got up off the couch. I was going for a walk; this was the lair that was the cosiest, surrounded by ever greens and long draping oak trees. I stepped outside, the crisp Christmas air biting at my nose. Icicles had formed on the needles of the trees, the miniscule objects glimmering in the afternoon sunlight winked and glittered at me. I looked down the hill. The sun was behind me and my shadow cast across the open space. The greens glimmered and twinkled at me, the early sunset reflected in the frost was sending miniature rainbows across the field. I turned around and gazed at the sunset. It was an oil painting of purples, pinks, golds, oranges and blues. It would have been hard not to say it was the most picturesque thing I'd seen in my life. I could have stayed there forever, staring at the post-card picture in front of me, but as I looked down at my watch I realised I only had half an hour to get ready.

I ran back to the lair and dashed into my room. I ran into my suite and took a quick shower; I got out and got dressed into my new black tuxedo, doing up my bow tie. I was combing my hair when there was a knock at the door. I opened the door at stared at the green angle in front of me. She wore a beautiful dress that cupped her figure prettily. There was a sapphire buckle on the belt. To sum it up she looked striking. I cleared my throat and composed myself.

"You look brilliant Shego. Like wow. Um I thought you looked nice in the ceremony dress." I blurted out. She smirked at me. I extended my hand and she took it, smiling at me. I lead her out side to the hover craft and she got it. I took the normal rout to the Possible's house. I parked it in the park next to the house and I helped her out.

I rang the door bell and it was answered by non other than Kim. She smiled at us. She wore a white dress just above the knees with a light pink organza wrap a light pink belt. Three Rose Quartz stones embedded in the clasp.

It was Christmas Eve and to night at the count down I'll do something special!

**A/N I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UP DATED! I was working on other things and school work was piling up! Damn you school!  
I hope you like this chapter! Warning the next chappie WILL HAVE FLUFF! ANYWAYZ HOPE YOU REVIEW! BYE!**


	5. I fell in Love with my Rock God

Christmas special chapter 4!

Shego's POV

We'd been at the party for half an hour and I'd been greeted by Kimmie's family and friends. I smiled at everybody and giggled when someone complimented my outfit.

"Shego!" I heard someone yell, I turned to see Mego, Hego and Wego standing at the door. I smiled faintly; they were all wearing a tux. The tweebs came up to me first. They tackled me to the ground. I giggled at the showered me with hugs. They suddenly stopped.

"Wait a minute! Who are you and what have you done with Shego?" one of them asked, I laughed.

"Nothing I am Shego you tweebs!" I said with a bored tone, "Now get off of me before I plasma-ify you!" they hopped off me and helped me up.

"No seriously though Shego! What happened? You didn't try to kill us because we broke your "No touchy" rule! And you giggled like a school girl who just got their crush to go out with-! NO WAY!" my eyes widened as I realised what they were thinking.

"NO!" I exclaimed. "No! No! No! No! No! C'mon!" I dragged them through the guests picking up Hego and Mego on the way. I went upstairs and into a random room.

"Big bed, pictures of the buffoon, kimmunicator. Kimmie's room. Ok, so No, I'm NOT dating Dr. D. NO I don't have a boyfriend. And NO I have DEFIANTLY NOT gone good again." I declared.

"Ugh! Like I care Shego!" Mego rolled his eyes. "Stop denying that you are totally in love with Drakken!"

"NO! No! NO! I won't stop because I'm NOT in love with him!" I growled.

"Deniiiiial!" Hego sang.

"There is NOTHING going on between me and Dr. D!" I seethed.

"Nothing?" Wego asked sneakily, smirking at my reaction.

"NOTHING! Nada! Nien! Niet! Never! And the ever so popular NO!" I snarled.

"Ah! Denial the first symptom of love!" Hego sighed.

"I'm not in denial or love!" I argued. They all rose they're eyebrows at me, I sat down on the bed. "I don't know! I just… I've never really felt this way. For anyone except … since …. Johnny Peterson…" I whispered.

"You don't need to-," I cut Hego off.

"Well… I guess there always had been something between me and Dr. D, ever since those modulators. I guess… I guess I kinda am in love with him…" everyone gasped, I smiled. "He can be an annoying weirdo but I like it when he acts stupid! It's funny how he growls when I make him angry!" I giggled, tucking a strand of my greenish-black hair behind my ear.

"Ha ha! Shego's in Looove! Shego's in Looove! Shego's in Looove!" Mego sang.

"You're irritating me!" I warned.

"It's kinda the Poiint!" he chanted, my palms started to glow and he immediately stopped slumping against the wall and looking at his nails. I rolled my eyes at his irksome nature.

"Anyway, any of you say a word. You. Are. DEAD."

"Y-yes Shego!" they gulped and rushed out the room. I chuckled lightly and strolled out the room. I went down the stairs and ran right into Drakken.

"Shego! Hi. Um er… nice party." I suppressed a chuckled at his faltering jabbering.

"I feel the need to say a sarcastic comment, but seeing as its Christmas Eve then I'll spare you the humiliation." He chuckled nervously and smiled.

"Thanks Shego."

"HEY SHEGO!" a voice shouted. I turned around to see Motor Ed near the door.

"Oh no!" I moaned under my breath.

"What's up Green babe?" he asked. I growled and glared at him.

"Don't call me that!" I said through gritted teeth. He grinned.

"Sweet party dudes! Wanna dance Green babe?"

"Uh no!" I answered curtly.

"Aw c'mon babe!" I snarled at him.

"Just get outta my face Ed!" I rolled my eyes.

"So no boyfriends' hu? It seems like you got two boyfriends! Drakken and Ed!" Mego sniggered; I turned a shade of dark green and glowered at him.

"If you want to keep your head attached to the rest of your body I suggest you shut your mouth!" he rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Just sayin'." He raised his hands in mock surrender. "Anyway Ed I think the Green babe would _love_ to dance with you!"

"Ok!" he grabbed my hand and if looks could I swear Mego would've been murdered so violently that it would probably go down in history as the bloodiest death ever. The song was a fast tango-ish song, he was dancing so horribly to it that I would have thrown up if I'd have eaten anything from the buffet earlier. Suddenly Hego saved me, cutting in and smiling at me.

"Should we show them how it's done?" he asked, I grinned.

"You bet ya!" he grinned back and he signalled to the Dj who put the song Valentines dance tango on.

I grinned as the music started. He walked forward and I followed him in time to the tempo. Next he took my hands and we started to do basic tango moves. Suddenly I circled my leg around and he pulled me closer in a sudden jerking movement. Everybody had now cleared a space for us on the dace floor. Then he leaned back taking me forward then he did a leg switch. I followed his movements. He dropped me into a split, brought me up and twirled me. As I came back around I hooked my left leg around his waist and he held me as I brought my right up in the air. Everyone clapped.

He spun around and put me down we did a complicated move with our feet and I lifted myself onto his foot and hopped over, he held my lower back and we walked forward in time to the beat. He lifted me and I hooked my legs around his waist and he spun me back, letting go of my hand as I spun out. We circled around each other feet moving in time with each others, then he grabbed my arm, we were nearing the end of the song. He spun me into him so my arms were crossed and I had my back to him. We wee stepping from foot to foot, then with no warning he spun me out and back again, and then down in to a dip just as the last note ended.

I smiled and he brought me back up, I breathed heavily. Everyone was cheering.

"Wow Shego, I didn't know you could dance." Kim stared at me blankly. I grinned.

"We've been dancing together since we were five years old." I answered. I turned to see Drakken, mouth wide open staring at me.

"Dr. D? Close your mouth you look like a fish out of water." I stated blankly.

"Hey Shego, no-one's occupying the mic!" Wego shouted in unison.

"NO! Dancing was enough of my childhood past times!"

"Aw! C'mon Shego! Just one song!" Hego asked.

"Yeah Shego I never heard you sing!" my eyes widened, Kim was in on it to.

"Fine! Ok yeah to torture me why don't you!" I grumbled. I stalked onto the stage and took the mic.

"What song do ya want?" the Dj asked.

"Rock God, Selena Gomez." I sighed. He nodded and started to play the track.

"Preacher man walked into the club and he said  
He said, "hey girl can't you walk and not stray?"  
Father I'm torn and I'm selling my soul to the  
Rhythm, the beat and the bass  
Cause I can't confess my rock and roll ways  
Cause I'm so possessed with the music  
The music he plays

I can't stop my feet from dancing  
To the sound of his drum  
Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god  
I can't keep my hips from swaying  
To his sweet melody, you see  
I fell in love with my rock, rock god

Preacher man took my hand and looked in my eyes  
He said, "hey girl can't you live your life right?"  
Father things aren't always so black and white  
Don't cast the first stone cause I'm not alone  
And it's not like I'm hurting anyone  
But I can't confess my rock, my rock and roll ways

I can't stop my feet from dancing  
To the sound of his drum  
Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god  
I can't keep my hips from swaying  
To his sweet melody, you see  
I fell in love with my rock, rock god

I can't stop my feet from dancing  
To the sound of his drum  
Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god  
I can't keep my hips from swaying  
To his sweet melody, you see  
I fell in love with my rock, rock god

No, I wouldn't change a thing even if I could  
Cuz' I chose a path and I'm not looking back  
And I'm sorry if I left the angels crying over me

I can't stop my feet from dancing  
To the sound of his drum  
Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god  
I can't keep my hips from swaying  
To his sweet melody, you see  
I fell in love with my rock, rock god

Preacher man, preacher man! Ooh!  
Preacher man, preacher man! Ooh!  
(Forgive me but I don't know what I do)  
Preacher man, preacher man  
(Preacher man, why don't you understand)  
Preacher man, preacher man

Cause I'm gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone  
(Have you ever felt this way, have you ever, ever never, felt this way)  
Yeah I'm gone, gone, gone  
With my rock, rock god!" I finished the song to people clapping. I smiled again. I did like singing. The Dj started to play Payphone, the clean version cause of the kids as I walked out onto the terrace. I sang along quietly.

"Where have times gone

Baby, it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?" I leaned on the wall under my chin as I looked out into the night.

"If happy ever after did exist,

I would still be holding you like this,

All those fairytales are full of it,

One more stupid love song I'll be sick!" a tear slipped down my cheek as I remembered all those times that Drakken had made me laugh, scream with frustration or smiled from his idiocy.

"Shego?" I didn't bother to wipe my eyes I stayed in the same position. Drakken leaned on the balcony next to me. I smiled and walked to the door and closed it. I walked back next to him and suddenly let out the biggest, happiest, loudest, most heart felt, scream you could imagine. I screamed, laughed and cried all in one. When I finished I looked at the blue man standing next to me.

"I'm worried that they didn't hear that." I sighed.

"What was that for?" he asked out of pure curiosity.

"Everything. Happiness, sadness, heartbreak, anger, pain, joy, love." I answered. He smiled at me. He was only a few inches taller then me. Damnit! I had to look up at him. A stray curl fell in front of my eyes and in one swift movement he corrected it.

He was leaning forward, my breath caught in my chest. My heart beat faster; my stomach was filled with butterflies. His face was inches from mine. As soon as his lips pressed against mine I felt the whole world explode in fireworks. My eyes fluttered closed. His arms curled around my waist, mine snaked around his neck. I clung to him like there was no tomorrow. After what felt like hours we broke apart. I gazed up at him.

"I-I love you Shego." He murmured.

"I love you to you idiot!" I whispered, I grabbed the collar of his black suit and pulled him towards me. I kissed him again, he reacted with equal passion. We came up for air, his eyes widened.

"Shego your glowing." He said.

"With happiness." I answered.

"No, Shego literally your glowing blue!" suddenly I started to grow taller.

"Wait! No! What's happening?!" I shouted, the terrace doors opened and Drakken took my hand. Whatever wanted me wasn't giving up easily. My hand slipped out of his and I kept floating up.

"Shego!" he shouted. I smiled at him as I disappeared into the night.

**A/N YES! THEY KISSED! THEY KISSED!  
SHEGO AND DRAKKEN SITTIN' IN A TREE!  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G! anyway! NOOO! What's happening? Where she going? When will I stop asking you guys what's gunna happen and actually write the damn THING?! Yeah so sorry I haven't updated in a while… been busy with stuff. So hope you enjoyed this chappie!**

**Till next time I decide to actually write this friggin' thing! XD**


	6. Plans

Christmas special 

Chapter 5

**Drakken's POV**

We were all in Kim Possible's lounge, I was in the middle of the room pacing whilst everyone else was watching me, mutter to myself furiously.

"Dose anyone have ANY idea what that thing was?" Ron what's-his-face asked, everyone ignored him.

"Wait a minute!" I suddenly shouted and my flower came out.

"Uh Drakken? Your flower?" Kim said.

"Just because it does what I tell it to does not make it MY FLOWER! Anyway, when was the last time someone just vanished into the night like that?" I asked.

"Um, in a movie?" Kim assumed.

"No! I mean! That infuriating Green giant who has a problem with me and you! And Shego, and um… Ron!"

"Thank you for remembering my name!" he said sarcastically.

"You mean the massive Green thing that we blew up? But what if we didn't blow her up? I mean every time we blew your lair up you were fine." I twitched at the reminder of being blown up.

"Yes exactly! She must still want revenge! She might have given up on earth just not on us! I-,"

"Sorry dude, but, seriously, you're blaming this on some blown up Green babe?" I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Ed would you _please_ leave the room? You're irritating me!" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose, he shrugged and left.

"Oh, family bonding, how great!" Kim said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, so what did we do last time? We when up found the loudest room on the ship and turned the off switch. Then well, then we saved the world." I concluded, they all nodded.

"She wouldn't stupid enough to make the same mistake twice; maybe she took Shego because she's your weakness." Kim thought.

"She's not my weakness!" I mumbled, pulling at the petal attached to my head.

"Yeah, ok, whatever you say!" I rolled my eyes then I had it.

"I've got it!"

**Shego's POV**

"Ok, dark room, beeping noises, can't move, so yeah this is kinda an off day for me." I said sarcastically.

"Be quiet Green one!" shouted a very familiar voice.

"Yeah… um NOT GUNNA HAPPEN!" I wiggled around, I could tell I was being held up right and I couldn't move my arms or legs.

"Hey Warmonga! Could ya shed some light on the subject?" I asked, suddenly there was a loud bang and blue lights started to turn on. I looked around it was a blue room and I was floating in some kind of beam with metal clampers on my hands.

"Ok, can you tell me why I'm here? I don't like to be in the dark. It's kinda why I was evil, cause Drakken usually tells me the scheme even if I don't want to hear it." I said in a bored tone.

"No I will not tell you, blue one's battle mate." I twitched at the name calling.

"Seriously? Name calling? I'M STILL HIS BATTLE _MATE _TO YOU?!" I shouted. She smirked.

"Yes I have devised a plan to take over the world and you play a big part in it!" I scoffed.

"Yeah like I'd help you! You gigantic freak!" I retorted nervously.

"Well you'd be the damsel in distress of course. Seeing you down would defiantly kill there spirit!" she laughed evilly. This was not good.

**Drakken's POV**

"So we've all got the plan?" I asked, everyone nodded.

"We stay here and you contact us if there's any trouble, you go up and find the mother ship and save Shego!" Dr. Possible recited the plan. I nodded, it wasn't one of my best but until we found out what Warmonga was planning there wasn't much we could do. Kim, Ron and I all got into the rocket. Once we were all strapped up we waited for the count down. I sat nervously fiddling with my seat belt.

"Dr. Drakken? Is something wrong?" Kim asked kindly.

"NO! Nothing's wrong, I fine completely fine, just peachy." I ranted; she looked at Ron then back to me.

"Dr. D? Is… is it Shego? Because she'll be ok, we all know how strong she is, she'll probably annoy the socks off Warmonga before we even get there." she reassured me, I smiled weakly at her.

"OK! 5, 4, 3, 2…. 1!" there was a loud rumbling and the rocket lifted off. I took a deep breath; she was going to be ok!

"If I were an alien mother ship were would I be?" asked Ron to himself.

"Ron I don't think it's that easy-," started Kim.

"AH HA!" he shouted and pointed in a random direction, "Over there, massive blue blinky thing!" we all looked and there it was the mother ship.

"Ok I'll give you that one Stappable." I shrugged.

"St_op_pable! _Stop_ not stap _stop_! What is so hard about remembering my name? It's not that hard!" he whined.

"Ron, it's not that bad! Shego remembers your name, I remember your name." Kim told him.

"Well yeah you're supposed to remember my name. I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND! But for my old arch nemesis? What is so hard about Stoppable?" I rolled my eyes.

"Now who's the one complaining about the lemons?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh 'ha ha' very funny Drakken. Using MY lemons saying! So anyway getting onto the ship? Garbage hatch?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, like there gunna have a garb-," I was cut off by a hatch opening and a load of massive green bags dropping into space.

"A garbage hatch? Ha! And the second Booyah in space! A-BOOYAH!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Stoppable!" I muttered.

"Ok everyone hang on! This is going to be a bumpy ride!" Kim slammed hard on a pedal and I felt the pressure rise as we were pressed further into our seats. We zoomed into the hatch landing with a sudden jerk. We were in.

**A/N This chapter was more of a filler there's gunna be some fluffy-action in the next chappie so watch out! I think Shego was as sarcastic as usually, Drakken as annoyed, Kim as nice, and the buffoon as clueless! BYE FOR NOW! Sorry on a bit of a sugar HIIIIIIGH moment!**

**YAY! HEHEHEHEHHEHEH!**


	7. The highlights of being blond

Christmas special

Chapter 6

**Shego's POV**

"Well this is an improvement." I muttered looking at my new surroundings. "Attached to a massive metal do-hicky with a blinky thing pointed at me."

"Stop you incessant babbling, earthling." Warmonga growled at me as she fiddled with some controls.

"Sure, I'm the sour one!" I uttered, rolling my eyes. "Um… question, when are you gunna let me go?"

"Never! You will stay in my clutches until I decide to kill you!" she hissed. A loud siren went off and red lights flashed as a picture on a screen came up. It was Dr. D he seemed to be holding up something. Then he appeared at the door.

"Um… am I in the right room?" he asked, slightly confused. "Shego!"

"Hey, what took ya?" I asked offhandedly. "Although I can handle this by myself. If I just…" I concentrated on my hands, but nothing happened. Suddenly the blinky-thingy shot a laser at me.

"Shego!" Drakken yelled. I squeaked as the light faded. Then the iron clamps on my hands came off. I slid off the table and landed on my feet, falling to the ground. I felt so weak.

"Your skin, it's normal. And your hair is blond." I looked at my hands and tugged at my hair.

"Great!" I muttered, I stood up and took a step forwards, my legs buckled and I collapsed to the ground. Drakken rushed forwards and caught me before I could hit the floor.

"Oh, it seems I forgot one insignificant detail. That takes all un-human power from you." Warmonga smirked pointing at the blinky-thing. He picked me up and held me protectively.

"If I hand myself to you, do you promise to let Shego leave, and to not harm a hair on her head?" he asked, Warmonga smiled.

"I vow it to the seven septurams." **(BTW I made that up!) **She said smirking.

"Then you can have me." I stared in horror as he smiled sadly at me.

"What are you doing you idiot?!" I yelled, glaring at him. He shrugged.

"Winging it." he muttered.

"Oh, well that's total genius, NOT!" I growled and narrowed my eyes. "What the hell is winging it supposed to do? Get yourself killed by an alien? Because if that's your life goal then you're going to fulfil your wishes within the next hour and a half!"

"It's not supposed to do anything to me, it's supposed to keep you alive." He told me.

"Ah, how … sweet." Warmonga said blankly. "Well reunion over, put her down." Drakken did as she said; I stumbled slightly but took a deep breath and was fine.

"Go to the end of the hall, Kim and Ron are there." Drakken said.

"Yes do as he says." Warmonga commanded. "And don't return."

I looked at him sadly and turned leaving. I walked down the hall, what had I done? Sent Drakken to his death? I sighed, finding Ron and Kim where he had said.

"Where's Drakken?" Kim asked, looking worried.

"He handed himself over," I stumbled again and dropped to the floor, feeling over worked.

"What happened? Your skin is… well it's skin-coloured." She said, crouching down to help me up.

"That green alien extracted all the meteorite stuff from me. I'm like you now, no extraordinary glowing powers." I said, letting her help me up.

"Your hair is blond." She stated, pointing to my hair.

"Yeah, I think the meteor thought I would look weird with green skin and blond hair." I told her. "I was a blond ok."

"O-okay, anyways can we leave now? I think that thing is WATCHING ME!" He pointed to a little orb thing in the corner of the room.

"C'mon, let's go." I walked forward shakily and followed them to a small space ship. We all got in and Ron sat in co-pilot.

"Move." I told him.

"No!" he held defiantly.

"Can you co-pilot a rocket?" I asked him.

"No…" he murmured.

"Then move." He grumbled but moved to the back.

"It's not fair!" he whined.

"Shut him up if you want him to live." I said in a monotone.

"Ron, you can … when you learn to fly a rocket." She promised him, he crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled something inaudible.

**A/N I'M BAAAAAACK!**

**Ron: AH! You scared the life out of me!**

**Fred: Yeah, that's why your still alive?**

**Ron: Um… Your FREAKING ME OUT!**

**Fred: Anyway. Sorry short, really short, chapter but I couldn't think of anything, it's a bit of a filler… don't worry I didn't disappear I just… left this story alone for a bit… um so yeah REVIEW!**

**Ron: She get's scary when you don't I'm still traumatised! **

**Fred: BYE!**


End file.
